Dragon of the Stars
by SonOfErebus
Summary: Follow Sidus Lumen, from when he is raised by Asterodea to when he joins Fairy Tail and rekindles old bonds, and forges new ones with his new comrades in the guild.
1. Name Receival

I was five when I met Asterodea in the year X770. I know what happened to my parents. It was those slave-drivers from the Tower of Heaven. They burned my village, kidnapped my best friend, whose name I can't seem to remember. Just the burning red of her hair. It was a mage's sacrifice that was made for me to escape. I still remember the guild mark on his shoulder. The mark of Fairy Tail.

I was trying to find the location of the guild that saved me, so I can eventually do the same for someone else, give my life for someone I mean. But as I was traveling, which was a very slow process because my body wasn't very developed at all, and I was seen as an abomination by most of the village, save for my parents and best friend, so my family never did well in the way of money or food because of me. My skin was pure black, like the night, and my eyes an odd light purple. A head full of solid blue hair might not have been uncommon but it was pretty rare to have.

It was the middle of the night, and the stars were shining brighter than they ever have before. I was staring at my reflection in the lake I was resting at and a face appeared over my shoulder. This was not a normal face though, it was a gigantic dragon's head. I turned and stumbled back into the water and got a good look at it. It was one of the biggest things I ever laid my eyes on before, its body curled up one entire side of the lake, so I must have been too absorbed in my thoughts to see it on my way down. Like me, it was pure black, but its eyes glowed a brilliant blue, only its right eye had a scar running down it from the crest of its forehead, passing its eye, and working its way to its snout, and its hide was speckled with the same image as the sky above, with starlight. It was the most beautiful things I have ever had the good fortune to see with my own two eyes, even now, nothing could compare.

I stared it in the eyes for two minutes before thoughts that weren't my own worked their way into my mind.

_It's been a while since I've seen a human, much less one that doesn't scream in terror when he sees me._

"Uh…" I found myself unable to speak.

The dragon inched its face closer to mine and got a closer look up and down at me.

_Interesting, you are the only human that has ever looked the way you do, and probably will be the only one until the end of time. So let me humor you. What's your name, kid?_

"Uh...um… I… I don't remember." I admitted to the dragon which just made her hum. At least, she sounded like a girl in my mind.

_Well, I suppose you need one, so I'll base your name off of me, the Dragon of the Stars. I'll name you Sidus Lumen. Now, what happened to your parents, Sidus?_

"Um… some bad men came into my village and started destroying everything and they

took other kids and my bestfriend. Everyone else though, they went to sleep, and when my parents did I couldn't wake them up, and then a man came and told me to run as fast as I could, and he put the bad men around us to sleep, but most of them already left so I ran and now I'm here." I told the dragon and it hummed again. She closed her eyes for a second or two and took a deep breath, and then released a short jet of beautiful white flames that surrounded me. They didn't burn me though, just circled around me and then concentrated around my face, and left two marks cutting down straight through my eyes. I guess that's the source of my power, as a dragon slayer.

_You have lived through a terrible experience, and your strength allowed you to make it_

_this far, so I am going to raise you to be strong, stronger than any evil, you will be this world's savior when the time comes. Do not stray from the path of justice. It will be yours to carry out as you see fit. Do not hesitate to bring down your wrath on any who would wish to see this world burn, or would try to gather power in the name of evil. You will be Sidus Lumen, you will carry out my name as Dragon of the Stars, and you will be feared and respected alike. When you get to be older, I will grant you your weapons, and your mask which will be known all throughout Fiore. You will not act this out alone though, no matter how you feel in the future, find comrades in a guild called Fairy Tail, I saw the man that saved you in my dreams, and the mark on his shoulder is one of great esteem._

I didn't know what any of that meant at the time, but it came time when I was strong enough to receive my weapons and mask. Throughout the years, I had learned a magic long forgotten by my race, it was star magic, and it was beautiful, it's a very distant ancestor to Celestial Magic, which was formed into a holding type magic, instead of the energy magic. Asterodea offered me two different types of weapons at my choosing, so I chose a hardwood staff that was six feet long and named Meteor, and a curved sword with a two foot blade, named Star Tracer. The reason I would use weapons is because my magic can be used to imbue weapons with an intense amount of magical power, that can be built up overtime and is permanent, and makes them indestructible and depending on the path I take, will have certain attributes. After my weapons were presented to me, she gave me my mask, the Mask of Judgement, a terrifyingly beautiful mask that had defined teeth, it was the color of my eyes, a light purple, and had black waves starting at the bottom right and ending at the top left. This would be the mask that evil would fear.

I was twelve when that happened. I woke up under the stars one night by the lake, and Asterodea was gone. I had cried because my mother left again. But I was strong enough to know I would see her again, and I left to fulfill the destiny she wanted for me. July 7th, X777 I left the forest I had known so well, to find the guild of the man that sacrificed himself for me, Fairy Tail.

It took me two weeks to get to the town called Magnolia. When I got out of the forest, I found the city called Oshibana first. I didn't have any money so I had to walk all the way to Magnolia, which a stranger pointed out the direction for me. Most people would give me funny looks because of my appearance but I shrugged it off, some people were nice though. I was glad to see some humans actually had a sense of manners. I managed to sneak some bread out of a nearby shop without getting caught. Normally I would be appalled and angered at an act of thievery but I believe some things are necessary for survival, when you have nothing. I had enough to last me until I found the guild. I had been training for seven years in the forest so I managed to move quicker than most people would, and managed to get there in eleven days. I had entered town and started to look around myself, instead of asking for directions. After about thirty minutes of walking around town, I saw it. A massive building with the mark of Fairy Tail on it. It was a bit nerve-wracking to walk into a building full of mages like me, but I steeled myself, and put on my mask as to not show any emotion, and leave my appearance a mystery. I drew my staff and used it as a walking stick and entered through the large doorway. What I walked into could only be explained by one word: chaos. Beer was being launched across the main room, chairs were being kicked over, tables destroyed, in one huge brawl. The door slammed shut behind me and in a split second the fight stopped and everyone looked my way.

A pink haired boy was the first to speak.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Is this Fairy Tail?" I ignored him and asked the question I already knew the answer to.

A short man walked up to me and looked up.

"Yes, this is indeed Fairy Tail. May I know who's asking?"

"I'm Sidus Lumen, a mage, like you. I'm assuming you're the guild master?" I replied in the most respectful way I could.

"I'm Makarov Dreyar, and yes, I am the guild master."

"Good, can I join Fairy Tail? I was told you all accept most people and my mother told me to come here." I said averting my eyes to the rest of the room.

"Before we give you an answer, why don't you show us what kind of magic you use? We love seeing new types of magic and I can sense that you use some very unique magic." Makarov asked and everyone in the room started nodding and goading me to use it.

"Alright, I'll humor you." I said before I raised my hand and coated the entire room of the guild with pitch black, which caused a startled reaction from the guild, and then I whispered my incantation so no one would hear and my eyes lit up like searchlights and I looked over the room, then raised my hand which lit up the room like normal.

"That… I've never seen anything like that before. What kind of magic is it?" A white haired girl to my right said.

"I'd prefer not to mention the name to you guys just yet. And it's not the only kind I can do, I have a wide array of offensive type magics, too." I explained which earned a nod from Makarov.

"Alright, we were going to say yes anyways, but that is some one of a kind magic. Now let me introduce you to everyone here that's around your age," he said before going gathering together everyone and introduced me to Mirajane, the white haired girl, Natsu, the pink haired boy, Elfman, Gray, Cana, Levy, Jet, Droy, Alzack, and Bisca.

The pink haired boy was the first to approach me and he sniffed me. I was well aware of the fact that most dragon slayers had exceptionally good noses, so I assumed this boy was one. Before he could speak I opened my mouth.

"You're a dragon slayer, right Natsu?"

"Yea. How do you know that?" He poked a finger at me.

"I'm well aware of the sense of smell dragon slayers possess and I know what it is you just smelled, and I'm going to kindly ask you not to say anything just yet." I raised an eyebrow in response, but I guess that didn't really do anything to waiver his interest in me.

"No can do, if another dragon slayer shows up, I need to fight him. See who's stronger. You got that? I'm Natsu, the fire dragon slayer, son of Igneel."

At the mention of me being a dragon slayer everyone looked taken aback. I sighed and took off my mask, revealing my face and it surprised the guild even more.

"Fine. Since you didn't give me the benefit of having not to use my magic unnecessarily, I'll accept your challenge. I am Sidus Lumen, son of Asterodea, Dragon of the Stars. Come when you're ready, son of Igneel. Show me your power." I spoke loudly and readied my staff.

Natsu came at my with a move called Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon. I had been imbuing my staff with my magic and putting it on the path of speed. It wasn't full power yet, it would take years to do that, but it had enough power in it that I easily spun around his attack and smashed the end of the staff into his shoulder, making him stumble, faster than any normal attack. He whirled around and tried the dragon breath attack on me, but I just spun my staff in a circle to dissipate. I could sense great potential in him, but he was too hard-headed. He looked surprised and hesitated after I made his flames go away, and I rushed forward and jabbed him in the stomach twice, and then thrust the staff under his legs and lifted, catching his groin on the staff and doing a backbend using the force to drive him through the floorboards.

The silence afterwards was so intense, you could hear a hair drop. I decided to break it and explain what that was.

"That was one of my offensive magics, I can imbue my weapons with it and give it certain attributes, like my staff has the power of speed, and my curved sword has a boost in defensive blocking power." I told the stunned faces of everyone.

A cough came from Makarov's direction.

"Ahem, erm, well I guess that settles it. But we still need to put your guild mark on. Where do you want it?"

"Left shoulder." I said, thinking of the mage who saved me.

**Alright, well there's the start of Dragon of the Stars. Don't worry I'm not going to make Sidus too OP.**


	2. Old Friend

It had been about a week of me being at Fairy Tail before she came back. I had been sitting at a table in the corner with my cloak's hood up, eating by myself when I noticed that the white haired girl, Mirajane, was getting anxious, or so it seemed. I tuned my ears to her voice and she sounded angry.

"Finally she's coming back, took her long enough. I'm finally going to beat her." She said to Natsu and Gray. Both of whom sounded outraged at the statement and claiming they were going to be the ones to beat this person, whoever she was. I slowly shook my head and stared down at my food again. I had been here a week and hardly talked to anyone. I was more of a lone wolf kind of person, but I knew the time would come when I needed a team. I had gone on a couple easy local missions, earned a little bit of money, mostly for food, though I did buy some cool throwing knives. I started enchanting them yesterday to get them to return to me once they've been thrown, though it's kind of slow right now because it's only been a day.

It took around ten minutes for Mirajane to lay her eyes on this girl once she stepped in the door. She wasted no time in yelling a challenge and running to attack her with her magic type, Satan Soul, which I had seen once when Natsu made the decision to challenge her. To be completely honest, it was a one of a kind magic and it might have terrified me.

I had ignored this at first and kept my eyes on the book to my right and the food in front of me. That was probably a mistake though because I wasn't able to see her beat Mirajane in a supposedly close match, something that I might not have been able to do. I haven't really tested the full strength of my magic in a battle with another person before. After she beat Mirajane she walked to the bar and sat down, talking to Master Makarov. It was at that point I looked up and saw her hair. It was the same exact red as my best friend from seven years ago. At the skipped beat of my heart I stood abruptly, causing my chair to fall over, and I ran out of the room, feeling everyone's eyes on me. After getting outside I took a sharp right and went to the side of the building and slid down the wall, sitting on the ground to catch my breath and calm down.

I took my mask off and let it fall to the ground beside me. It was raining at the time and some got in my eyes, masking my tears. I hadn't known if it was her or not, but it was shocking to see someone resemble her so much. I drew my knees up to my chest, remembering one of the only people that had ever accepted me. Eventually, I must have dozed off because someone was shaking my shoulder. My face was being covered by my knees so they must not have seen what I looked like. I peered up, not showing my face, just my hair and eyes could be seen.

The only thing I hadn't been expecting was her face looking at me with barely concealed concern, and then forming into one of pure shock. Even though it was still raining, I saw the glistening of tears forming at her eyes.

"You shouldn't be out here. You'll catch a cold… Idiot." She said before she pulled me up and gave me a bone crushing hug. I started wheezing.

"Please...let me…. down." I said between breaths. She quickly pulled away and made sure I was alright before she smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"I can't believe you're alive. It's been so long. Although, we were so little we never knew each other's names. What is it?"

"You can't believe I am? I saw you get kidnapped by those assholes at our village. Anyways, I couldn't remember my name, so I've been going by Sidus Lumen, the one who raised me gave it to me." I told her.

"My name is Erza, I couldn't remember my last name so one of the other kids at the place I was taken to called me scarlet, because of my hair. Who gave you your name?"

"Sounds absolutely fitting. It was Asterodea." I explained, to which she raised her eyebrow.

"Dragon of the Stars." I simply stated, understanding that her raised eyebrow was one of a question. Upon hearing this she kind of looked shocked.

"You're a dragon slayer just like Natsu?"

"Yep. Though I do have to say our gap in power is pretty big."

"Yeah. I mean he is pretty strong." She said which received a blank expression, then a laugh from me.

"Erza. I never said who was stronger. He couldn't even land a hand on me when I first joined the guild a week ago."

"Really now? How about we fight soon? I would like to see your power."

"Sure, but first you have to tell me about what's been going on ever since the village incident and where you've been and what job you were on when I came here."

She told me her story about the Tower of Heaven and how she and some others managed to escape, and how she lost her friend there to the influence of a man named Zeref, though I haven't heard the name, but he sounded evil. She told me of Rob, the Fairy Tail man, just like the one who saved me. It sounds like she's been here for maybe five years.

"So, what happened to you after the village?" She asked me.

"I got surrounded by the kidnappers but it seems that Rob was taken in place of me when he told me to run. After running for a day, I stopped at a lake where I was adopted by Asterodea. She said it was because she thought I was unique, she gave me my name and gave me star magic, a distant ancestor of Celestial Key magic. It was seven years, and then she disappeared. She told me to come here though. She wants me to become the judge that punishes evil. So that's what I'm going to be doing. Although, she said I couldn't do it alone and that I needed to find comrades, teammates. I think you being here is what she meant." After hearing my life story she nodded before dragging me inside, scolding me on how I was going to get a cold. We left my mask behind. Maybe it was better that way.

The first person to comment on my face was Mirajane, saying that it was cool and I looked like a Satan Soul. I didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. But most people just ignored it which made me a little bit happy. They were more accepting than I had given them credit for.

We sat at a table by the fireplace and were planning out our duel but we were interrupted by Makarov who walked to the center of the room and coughed loudly. Everyone in the room shifted their eyes towards him.

**3 years later**

"Alright, it's time I announce the annual S-Class Exam! You may know that we haven't had it in a while due to the lack of people being powerful enough to take it on," he said glaring at a man with purple-ish hair and a mustache, Macao, I think it was, and some of the other older men, "but we have a few people I'm willing to let participate. As you know, this test is based on how many jobs you've completed, and the difficulty of said jobs. So, here's the list of people that will be participating. Laxus, Mystogan, Macao, Mirajane, and lastly… Erza. Macao, I'm only letting you participate because otherwise there'd be too few people to make this worth it. Now, each of you have to choose a partner, though Gildarts and I are out of the question since he's S-Class already and I'm the master."

Over the protests of Natsu and Gray yelling that they wanted to be in the exam and fighting each other about it, Erza grabbed my arm and looked at me with pleading eyes. She wanted my as a partner without ever seeing my magic, so I instantly accepted and she smiled at me and then we went to tell Makarov about our team up. Laxus chose Bickslow as his partner, Mystogan chose Loke, Macao chose Wakaba, Mirajane chose Natsu, and of course it was me and Erza. Natsu seemed to be excited about being in the exam even though he wasn't actually one that had the chance to become an S-Class.

It had been a few days, and then right as we were about to leave for the exam, Makarov gave us some details. We had to navigate a labyrinth-type maze and make it to the end with both of us there. We all would enter in separate points but with only one exit. As we were in there, we would have to fight anybody we came across, although we could run. But Makarov himself and Gildarts would be in there to try to stop us, which was the only thing that really worried me.

The labyrinth was a training arena for mages set up in Clover Town, so we took the train there which unbeknownst to me, caused me quite a bout of motion sickness. After about three hours of torture, we finally were able to get onto solid ground again. I spilled out the door and we began walking towards the site of the exam. I was surprised to see how large the labyrinth was. It was a little ways on the outskirts of the city, made completely of stone, and covered by a roof of the same material. We were all standing by the entrance when Makarov pointed out each specific one for us. Mirajane was on the far left, Laxus, Macao, Erza and I, and then Mystogan on the right.

"Alright brats, as you know, me and Gildarts will be inside the maze, and will try to stop you at all costs. Same goes with each of you, only one team can make it out. Together. You cannot leave your partner behind even if they insist you do. There are only two options when facing an enemy, take a chance and fight, or take a chance and run. You're up to choose. This will be a test of strength, intelligence, strategy, and your ability to stay calm when under pressure. When I give the signal, you will be able to enter."

It was about thirty seconds, which Makarov used to get the okay from all of us, and then he yelled go, and we all ran into the torchlit labyrinth.

**Well guys, I think this is the fastest I've updated before ever. So enjoy. Also remember to leave a review with what you guys think. I know I sped up the time of when Erza and Mirajane do an S-Class Exam, but it's going to be necessary to the story, so bear with me. Also, this is different to the one in the canon story because that one will be used later.**


	3. The Exam

**I made an edit in the last chapter, before Makarov introduces the S-class Exam, I put in a three year skip. Nothing really significant took place in those three years so don't worry. I also pushed back when Laxus became an S-class so he can participate in this one.**

So there were five teams participating. We were being really cautious because we didn't want to experience running into anybody, but chances are we would cross paths eventually. I was just hoping for it to be someone other than the Master or Gildarts. We've been in here about half an hour and nothing has happened so things are looking good. The three dead ends that we ran into weren't too cool though. We were rounding a corner when we heard a crashing sound and yelling coming from the distance so naturally we went the other way. It sounded like Mystogan and Loke ran into the Master.

Assuming they were done for, we got excited at the prospect of there being only four teams left to compete with. While heading in the other direction, the one thing I really didn't want to happen did, we ran into Mirajane and Natsu.

"MIRAJANE, FINALLY WE RAN INTO SOMEONE. SIDUS I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU. LET'S GO."

"Hold it there Natsu, let's not get too ahead of ourselves. We have to use teamwork if we want to beat them. Take-over Satan Soul!" Mirajane transformed into her demonic form and got into a ready position.

"Nah. I'm gonna take both of them on!" Natsu yelled before rushing us leaving a bewildered Mirajane in the dust.

"Erza, I'll take on Natsu, you get Mirajane and I'll back you up when I'm finished."

"Alright, don't leave me hanging."

I drew my staff and met Natsu's lead-off attack with it. It had been three years that I had been enchanting my weapons so its speed was incredible and pushed Natsu back a couple of feet before he came at me again. I quickly put my staff back to be able to use the physical attacks of a dragon slayer that I couldn't do with a weapon in hand.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" he shouted while his hand was coated with flames.

"Nova Swipe of the Star Dragon!" I countered with one of my unique dragon slayer moves, like every dragon slayer had. Really the only similar attack we had was our breath attack, which goes for every dragon slayer. My Nova Swipe I should mention, is a diagonal chop that releases star energy, which is the energy the Dragon of the Stars utilizes, like Igneel's flames, or Grandine's sky magic, and Metallicana's iron magic. I knew of the many dragons that inhabited the earth from Asterodea's teachings. I have to say though, I think out of all of the magics that exist, mine is the most aesthetically pleasing. Our attacks met with a shockwave, and it pushed me back a bit, but Natsu got blown into a wall about fifteen feet away and was unconscious. After knowing Natsu for all these years I started to learn that he never really could fight seriously against his comrades in the guild. In order to get him to fight at his full potential either the guild or his friends had to be threatened.

I would really like to see him be able to fight seriously whenever the situation arrives, not just when someone's in danger. It would definitely make him a scary opponent. After making sure that he was down for the count, I ran to assist Erza who was managing to hold her own against Mirajane using her Purgatory Armor, but neither was really getting the upper hand. At least until Mirajane scored a lucky hit and knocked Erza back a little bit, which she immediately took advantage of and as she started to pull back her next swing, I used my incredible speed to my advantage and rushed forward with my new secret weapon I had hid especially for this exam, it was a whip named Fleuve d'étoiles that I came across during a mission to defeat a powerful monster. It was laying in the cave that the monster was using to hoard treasures. Being a whip from the Celestial Spirit World, I thought it fitting for me to use, since my magic is essentially its ancestor. I flicked it forward and it wrapped around Mirajane's wrist and I pulled back towards me, yanking her along with the whip.

"Galaxial Impact of the Star Dragon!" I yelled while bringing my foot up almost parallel to my body and bringing my heel down onto Mirajane's head, which forced it into the stone ground. I curled my whip back and looked up for Erza. While I was distracted Mirajane landed a brutal uppercut right in the soft spot of my jaw. My head snapped back and I flew up through the ceiling.

Just the impact of the hit made my head spin. I recovered fast enough to take in the aerial view of the maze. We were about two-thirds of the way through it and were headed in the right direction. I tried to memorize what looked like the path as fast as possible before I adjusted myself to land nimbly back in the maze.

Right as I landed, Mirajane managed to catch Erza in the sternum and sent her hurtling towards me. I threw my arms up and managed to keep us upright, though we got sent back about ten feet. She was getting to be too fast for us to take out without teamwork. We looked at each other before Mirajane got a chance to react and nodded. We ran at her and at about five feet away we shouted.

"Unison raid!" Erza swung her spear from the left and I used my Galaxial Impact from the right. My leg caught Mirajane in the waist and Erza's spear got her in the shoulder which sent her into a two rotation flip that left her completely knocked out on the ground.

"Well. I've had a worse beating," I said through a cough, "come on, I saw which way we should go."

We ran as fast as we could manage after the fight and took the path I saw, about a thirty foot straightaway, a right, a short passage then a left and two rights then we saw a spot of light at the end of the corridor we were in.

"Yes! It's right there!" Erza exclaimed.

"We can't get excited yet. Let's hurry."

The light kept getting bigger until we were outside. Stepping into a small clearing, we looked around. It was a garden of sakura trees. We followed a dirt path and we came to a large bell. Erza glanced at me and I nodded. We placed our hands on the lacrima next to it and it started clanging really _really _loud. I quickly covered my ears and Erza did the same.

After about ten seconds the clanging stopped. We looked around slightly confused and all of a sudden all of the participants were in front of us. Macao, Wakaba, and Loke were all knocked out, Mirajane, Natsu, Mystogan, and Bickslow were beat up. The only one with barely a scratch on him was Laxus.

"Aw, come on, I was hoping to at least finish a battle." Gildarts said which made me deduce that Mystogan and Loke ran into the Master, Bickslow and Laxus run into Gildarts, and I'm assuming that Macao and Wakaba ran into Laxus and Bickslow too which may have caused Gildarts to know where they were.

"Alright, it seems that we have our newest S-Class mage, Erza. However, based on performance, I've decided that I will give that title to Laxus and Sidus as well." The Master told us all which caused Erza's face to light up and grab my arm. It also turned Laxus's murderous glare directed towards Erza and killing intent dissipate.

"Sidus, Laxus, I know you're excited but there's an exception. You will each have to undergo a S-Class job with your partner from the exam before you are fully titled."

"Sounds good to me." Laxus and I said in unison.

"Alright, now that that is settled, let us head back to the guild. I'm sure all the members are really excited to hear the results. Though I'm not sure how they will react to the choosing of three mages."


	4. Galuna Island

**It's 5:20 in the morning and I haven't slept all night and I have to work soon and I can't sleep so I guess I'm going to start on this chapter. Also as much as I really absolutely 100% ship Gray and Juvia it's not going to happen in this particular story and you'll understand why. I don't exactly know what I'm going to do with her though.**

"What?! Three S-Classes in one year? What is this about?" Shouted Elfman from the back of the room, followed by an uproar from the rest of the guild, shouting about tradition.

"Everyone calm down!" Makarov bellowed after many failed attempts to reply to the numerous questions, and growing ten feet tall. After an uneasy silence filled the main guild hall Makarov took a deep breath and began to explain.

"The original winner of the S-Class exam was Erza. However, after seeing them all participate like they did, I realized that we have too many really powerful mages this year. We can't promote just one, it's not ethical. But, I'm not going to just promote them on the spot. I'm having them each take on one S-Class Mission to make sure they're ready to start out with more. Now, Laxus, Sidus, come out and choose your partner."

"Oh! Laxus pick me!" Freed yelled from the middle of the crowd, which Laxus nodded to. Freed would be more useful on a mission because of his particular type of magic, while Bickslow is more suited towards combat.

"I pick Er-" I started to say before I was cut off by the master.

"I'm afraid you can't do that because Erza is already promoted. You'll have to pick someone else. Also try to pick someone who wasn't in the exam if you would."

Damn. That took out my top three picks, Erza, Mirajane, and Natsu.

"Gray. Come on up. We're the same age. I'd like to see how well of a team we'd make."

"What?! That perverted stripper gets to go on a S-Class Mission but not me?" Natsu started screaming from the back before Elfman grunted at the noise and sent him through the roof, literally.

"Alright. Now Gray, Freed, I'm sorry to say this but this mission will not make you an S-Class mage. However, if you pull it off, you will be in next years exam." The Master said, earning a fist pump from Gray and a nod from Freed.

"Master! I rounded up all the S-Class missions like you asked!" Levy laid them all out on the table in front of us. There were nine total, and Laxus went for the one that was to slay a legendary monster up north. I took a little more time though, weighing my options. There were a couple of monster fighting ones, but I wanted things to go as smooth as possible. The one that piqued my interest was one on Galuna Island, a little ways off of the mainland by Port Hargeon. I looked to Gray who nodded. I grabbed the paper and showed it to Gramps, who nodded and took another sip of his drink.

-**Later that night**-

I decided to let Gray bunk at my place for the next couple of days so we could prepare for the mission. It was something about lifting the curse off of the place, and it was very recent so I'm assuming the curse was just put on the island. And to have a curse means you have to have someone with ill-intent putting it on the island.

"Alright Gray. From my experience and knowledge, curses can only be afflicted on an object or person from a close range. However, due to the island's size, I can't say I believe that the entire island is cursed. But the village that requested our help, I can. We'll leave first thing in the morning. The island isn't that far away from the port. How do you feel about swimming?"

"Sure why not? You get motion sickness too I'm assuming." Gray agreed as he glanced at me which earned a nod in response.

"Yea, it seems to be only a trait shared among Dragon Slayers. That's not important though. What is important is that we do this as soon as possible."

"Well why don't we leave now then?" Suggested Gray as he raised an eyebrow. I thought about it for a moment, and he did have a point. I never sleep at night anyways, only nap during the day, I guess that has something to do with me being affiliated with Star Magic.

The ocean was relatively calm tonight, so getting to the island was easy enough. We got sloshed up the beach on the north side of the island and walked into the forest line to start a fire and dry off. We sat in silence for about half an hour until our clothes were fully dried.

"Alright, let's go find the village that sent out the request." I said as I got up and started stretching away the soreness of our swim. After about fifteen minutes of cutting away vines and moving to the west side of the island, we came across a wooden gate where we were confronted by two faces peering over the small barricade on the scaffolding behind the gate. One of them asked why we were here, rather loudly if I might mention, and then demanded to see our guild marks which we displayed in full view. After getting a clear view of it, the gate started to lift open, which we took as a cue to walk in.

We got to the center of the village and looked around, everything seemed normal enough, or at least it did, until the villagers took off their cloaks and showed us this "curse" that was making them "turn into" demons. The village chief was rambling on about wanting us to destroy the moon, which I thought was completely ridiculous. But we promised we'd do what we could to stop the curse and get the sky back to normal. That's what made me the most angry about the mission. I don't like when people screw with my night sky. I wanted to absolutely annihilate whatever was responsible for this pollution.

The villagers had a guest house all ready for us to stay in while we investigated the island. We didn't bring a lot of things because we swam here, but it was enough. Gray crashed onto the makeshift bed, but I stayed awake for the night. It was around 3:30 a.m. so I just watched the sky waiting for morning.

**-7 a.m.-**

"Yo Sidus, you there?" Gray asked while waving his hand in front of my face. I must have spaced out last night while thinking about the guild. I nodded and slapped his hand away, and heaved myself off of the floor, and began to gear up. I had brought my mask along, after picking it up from the ground outside of the guild the morning after I finally saw Erza again. I would have left it there except it was a gift from Asterodea so I didn't have the heart to leave it behind. I donned it and pulled my cloak's hood over my head, motioning for Gray to do the same. The more inconspicuous we remain on this island, the better. I would rather have whoever isn't an inhabitant of this island think we are villagers. We had received directions to a temple in the middle of the island that they wanted us to visit before we did anything else, directly after which we would have to destroy the moon, according to the villagers. I sighed and motioned for Gray to follow me deeper into the forest, towards this temple.

"So, why do you think the villagers didn't tell us anything at all about this temple?" asked Gray, "Do you think they're hiding something?"

"I wouldn't be so sure, but last night after you fell asleep, I felt an odd magical energy radiating from this direction, so I'm assuming it has to be connected to the temple. I want to thoroughly investigate the place before we move on."

"Alright, what do you think we'll find-" Gray started to ask before something crashed through the trees behind us. We quickly spun around, only to find ourselves face to face with an abnormally large rat dressed up weird. Gray nudged my arm with his elbow, waiting for me to have a suggestion on what to do. I said nothing and rushed forward for an experimental blow on it. I smashed the side of its front leg with my staff and heard a few bones crack. The rat roared in outrage and swiped at me with its paw. I tried to jump back but I underestimated its speed and it connected with my chest and sent me flying back past Gray.

"Sidus! Are you alright?" Gray yelled towards me while heading in my direction.

I slowly got up, and my chest flared with pain. I put a finger to my torso and felt two cracked ribs.

"Yeah, for now. I'll have to drink one of the healing potions we packed once we get away from this damn rat." I replied, wheezing from the impact.

Gray nodded and we turned and ran the other way towards the temple. When we got in sight of it Gray turned and released his magic towards the ground, turning the entire distance between us and the rat into a slippery death trap. It slipped and fell and looked to be out of commision for now, so we quickly made our way into the temple where it couldn't get at us.

"Alright, I guess we'll start with this room. You take the left side, I'll take the right." I told Gray who nodded in response and moved off to look around. I let propped myself up against the wall and felt my ribs again. They were definitely cracked. I rummaged through my bag and retrieved one of the potions and drank about half. The thing about healing potions is that they don't give you instant relief. You get to feel the pain of whatever is broken being put back into place. I grimaced as my ribs repaired themselves and stored the healing potion back where it was. I looked over at Gray who was staring at a mural on the wall, and then began looking through my section.

After about fifteen minutes of nothing I took a look at the floor and noticed something out of place. I moved towards it to get a closer look.

"Hey Gray come over here really quick."

Once he got over to me, I lightly tapped the ground and we heard a hollow noise. I looked up and Gray nodded. I started feeling around for some sort of pressure plate when I heard a cracking noise. My heart skipped a beat and I looked back at Gray who seemed to have the same expression right before the floor gave way and we plummeted into the cave below the temple.

"Ugh, my head is spinning." I groaned while sitting up, putting a hand to my forehead. I looked around and noticed we were in a large clearing of the cavern. I didn't want to look around without Gray, but when I looked around me he wasn't laying, sitting, or standing by me. Instead, he was about fifteen feet away from me, looking out over a drop off at something that was encased in ice. I walked up to him and when I saw the expression on his face, I got curious.

"Gray… Are you alright?"

"Why is it here? WHY THE FUCK IS THAT MONSTROSITY HERE? It's impossible. I don't… I don't understand."

"Gray. Calm down. What are you talking about?" I questioned him as I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"That thing inside the ice. That demon… Deliora. It shouldn't be here. I saw it being sealed away in the glacier far north. That thing… it killed my parents. It killed my teacher." He explained through gritted teeth.

"It killed your teacher?"

"Yes… Ur. She was the person I learned ice-make magic from. She sacrificed herself to seal Deliora away. That ice you see there, that's her. The spell called Iced Shell. That's what she used. I read about it in a book once. The cost of casting it is your life. However, it turns you into the shell that is being used to seal the object or entity away. I don't understand how it's here." Gray told me.

"Well, I'm assuming this has to be connected to the curse of the island somehow." I mentioned when we heard a voice above us.

"You're wrong about that. Deliora has nothing to do with the curse. However, the magic we're using to free him does. Moon Drip." I looked up and saw the body to the voice. It was a young guy who looked to be our age. He had spiked up white hair.

"I… I've heard your voice before." Gray whispered earning a reply from the young man.

"Yes. It's been awhile… Gray."

He jumped down off of the ledge he was standing on and came face to face with us.

"Ly… Lyon… Why are you here? Why are you here with that?" Gray quietly asked jabbing his finger toward the ice prison.

"It's simple. Because I want to do the one thing Ur couldn't. Defeat Deliora. I made a vow to surpass her but because of you, this is the only way to do that." Lyon glared at Gray.

"Wait. Hold up. What's going on here?" I asked looking between the two.

"Lyon and I were both Ur's pupils. I made the mistake of thinking I could take on Deliora myself and avenge my parents but I was wiped out instantly. Ur and Lyon chased after me and Ur used Iced Shell to seal Deliora. The reason she's gone is because of me," Gray started, "but Lyon. You don't understand. Ur is still alive. That ice is her. That ice is her and YOU'RE MELTING IT."

"No, you don't understand. Ur is gone and there is no bringing her back."

"Lyon, you want to free Deliora right? You want to surpass your teacher? Gray, you want your teacher back. Am I right?" I looked between the two again.

"Yes that's exactly what I want, why?" Lyon said through an irritated sigh.

"I'll grant your request. Both of you. But there's one condition. Lyon, you will have no contact with Ur until you've thoroughly thought through what you've done here." I declared.

"What makes you think you can do that? There is nothing that can melt Iced Shell except for Moon Drip." Lyon retorted.

"I never said anything about melting. Make me a bridge to the prison Gray." I walked forward over the pathway Gray created. What I was going to do would only affect the shell, not Deliora. Being encased for so long, Deliora would be nothing more than a spot of crumbling powder. I placed my finger on the ice and drew a magic circle. Time Arc. It's one of the lost magics. I learned about it and taught myself the basics from a book I received from a job I did a year ago, but never found a use for it until now.

"Lyon, Gray, get ready." I commanded as I finished the magic circle. A bright light engulfed the cavern and it started rumbling. I focused but I was losing control of the magic. I only had five seconds to get it under control or it would bring Deliora back to its prime. With one second left I managed to shut it off and a girl my age appeared in my arms. She had short dark purple hair and black eyes. She looked up at me confused and a look of realization crossed her face.

"What have you done?! Deliora cannot be released. It will bring chaos to the planet." She screamed at me and started punching at me until I dropped her in an ungraceful heap on the ground. When she regained her bearings we heard a deafening roar come from right above us. It was focused on Lyon and Gray. It started to throw a punch at them which would have surely been fatal, but then it stopped and started to crumble away.

"What… How… This can't be happening. I was supposed to destroy you…" Lyon murmured, falling to his knees. Gray locked his eyes on me and then on Ur and he rushed forward and wrapped her in what looked like a bone crushing hug.

"Ur… I'm so sorry." He kept crying into her shoulder.

"Wait a minute… Gray is that you? My you've grown into a fine young man." She said as she returned the hug.

I looked away from the two while they were laughing at the fact that she was his age, which was partly my fault due to the losing control of the magic. But I could see right away that they would hit things off. I trained my eyes towards where Lyon was but he was gone. He must have honored my demand. I hope he finds a guild to join. I never was going to keep him from Ur forever, but his actions were too severe to go without punishment. I grabbed Ur and Gray's collars and began dragging them out of the cave.

On our way toward the exit, I was unaware of the eyes that were focused on me, and the murderous, but also interested look on the face of a woman behind a large rock.

We got back to the village and the sky was purple, which I thought was odd at first and then thought back to the pollution of the Moon Drip. I asked for one of the spears the villagers had and whispered enchantments to make it so that it would continue on the path thrown until it met a point of resistance and I threw it upwards towards the moon. It struck the layer of magic that was polluting the moonlight and the layer shattered. It was never turning the villagers into demons, rather it was taking away their memories that they were demons and could make themselves look like a normal human. We accepted the reward of six million jewels and a Golden Zodiac Key, which I was safekeeping. Ur, who was an absolutely fantastic ice mage, made us a boat out of ice, and we set sail towards Hargeon. I had no complaints of the motion sickness, partly because I was so excited at the prospect of becoming a S-Class mage like Erza. We landed at Hargeon before I knew it and got back to the guild within two days. After some conversing, me and Gray convinced Ur to join Fairy Tail. She had lost some of her magic power with the age regressing, but she was still powerful. The Master had no objections, and seemed glad to see Gray so happy after having taken him in after Ur had "died". I got my S-Class promotion, and things were peaceful for awhile, until She came.


	5. Ultimate Team

**JUVIA IS MY FAVORITE EVER AND LATELY SO MANY BAD THINGS HAVE BEEN HAPPENING TO HER. NO SPOILERS THOUGH. Also, I'm going to give Sidus some sort of animal companion, but I don't what yet. Leave a review and let me know what you think/want to see!**

**-Natsu-**

"WE'RE BACK!" I shouted into the guild hall as I kicked the door in.

"Natsu you've done it this time. You destroyed half of Harge-" Krov began to mock, which I was having none of and planted my foot in his face, sending him across the guild hall. I heard Lucy, the girl I met in Hargeon that I brought to join Fairy Tail, yelp in surprise. She had no idea how Fairy Tail worked… yet.

"You lied about seeing a dragon in Hargeon you buck-toothed shit!" I yelled as Krov was hoisting himself up from the wreckage.

"No I just passed some rumors I heard along to you!" He tried to explain, but that caused an all out brawl with the members of Fairy Tail. I was in the thick of the riot and I noticed that Lucy seemed to be panicking. That's normal for all new members. She'd understand eventually.

One of my biggest joys in life is causing as much chaos and havoc as I can in the guild. I usually do it on purpose but sometimes it just gets out of control. Oh well, it's not like anyone can really do anything about it. The Magic Council is too wishy-washy to do anything about it and there is a certain hierarchy of power in the guild. It goes Master, Gildarts, and then there's a gray area between Sidus, Erza, and Laxus. They haven't ever gone face to face and frankly, I'm sure they could level the town if they fought at full power. After them, it goes Mystogan, Mirajane, and then me, Gray, and the list dwindles down from there. The only reason Mirajane isn't up with Sidus and the rest is because she was prohibited from using her two most powerful take-over souls. One of them, the Demon Soul Halphas, is so powerful that she obliterated an entire town effortlessly during a fight so the Master stopped letting her use that. That's not even her most powerful one.

Needless to say, even though there is a hierarchy of power in the guild, the Master usually can keep us in check. As one of the Ten Wizard Saints, he could squash us all easily. Sidus, Erza and Laxus would have to team up to have a chance at beating him. I'm also fairly confident Gildarts would stand a chance. He has the power to be one of the Wizard Saints though I don't know why he won't prove himself for the position. Ur was also considered to be that powerful back when she was her normal age before Gray came here, though she never got the chance.

While I'm fighting, my mind wanders and I didn't see Master come into the room. Also, I don't quite let my better judgement take control and I couldn't pay attention to the surroundings and got stomped flat by the Master. I saw Lucy panic again and knew she must have been intimidated by the old man, but when he shrunk down to normal size she calmed down. She went off to get her guild mark and while she was busy with that I started staring at the job board. She came over to tell me about it but was kind of disappointed when I was too absorbed in the jobs. I noticed but decided to let her figure the board out and understand. When she did, there was some commotion with the Guild Master and Macao's son, Romeo. I know that Macao has been gone for longer than he should have been but it was getting to me and when the Master tried to pass it off like he knew Macao would be fine, it got to me. I punched the board and left the guild to go find him. Lucy wanted to tag along and I wasn't opposed to the idea so I let her.

**-Sidus-**

"Erza why did you feel the need to bring that giant horn along back to the guild? Where are you even going to put it?" I asked with a slightly annoyed face while sipping some tea at a cafe we stopped at on the way back to Magnolia.

"Sidus I'm not just going to decline a gift from somebody. That's not how it works."

"It is if you're me." I shot back.

All that earned was a playful glare from the girl at the opposite end of the table. Anyways, the horn was from some weird monster that was at least forty meters tall. Even though it was an S-Class mission it wasn't too difficult to defeat. It was actually quite fun. I'm the kind of guy who likes a good battle. I've rarely had to give a fight my all, but when I do, those battles are the most fun for me. Even then, I rely on my physical skills more than magic, though I guess that's kind of cheating because I have magical weapons, but I'm fairly confident that in a fistfight I'd win eight times out of ten.

I was lost in thought before Erza stood up from the table and picked up her horn, signaling she was ready to leave. Taking one last sip of my tea, I got up and followed my best friend down the road towards Magnolia.

We were a town away from Magnolia when we overheard some people talking about how half of Hargeon was close to rubble because of some wizard that got in a fight. I looked over at Erza and we locked eyes and instantly knew it was Natsu. Erza seems like she's really mature about things like this, and she is, but everyone knows she's just as bad as the rest of us in her own way. I'm sure she'd set Natsu straight when we get back and I'm going to enjoy watching.

After a short walk to the city gates of Magnolia, which isn't very far from the town we were just in, I looked over at Erza and bumped her shoulder and raised my elbow. She looped her arm through mine and we strolled through Magnolia. People weren't too surprised because there were a lot of odd occurrences in and around Magnolia because of the guild. A young woman and man walking with a gigantic horn, arm in arm, was just an everyday thing for them. They didn't even stare in our direction, though we did hear them whispering about our return. It's been around seventeen days since we left the town so I guess they were just wondering where we've been. A lot of people from the guild are quite famous around town, mostly the powerful mages like Erza and I, but everyone was well-known.

We were about halfway to the guild hall from the city gates when we saw Loke running full speed in our direction. When he laid eyes on us, he abruptly stopped and scrambled away towards the guild. He's quite the odd one. Nobody really knows his backstory other than some trouble he's had with a Celestial Wizard. I assumed he was going back to the guild to let everyone know we were coming.

**-Lucy-**

I knew of Erza, the top female wizard of the Fairy Tail guild but everyone here seemed kind of terrified of her. I was listening in on Natsu and Gray talking about it. Natsu was pretty hyped up because he wanted to fight Sidus. I guess Sidus is a pretty powerful wizard too, though I've never heard much about him outside the guild.

I was talking with Mirajane when the ground started shaking. It was at that point that everyone started nervously whispering about her return. I kind of took in the mood of the room and assumed that the shaking was footsteps and the foot was Erza's. I pictured her as a giant fire-breathing giant in my head for a second and the thought scared me so I shooed it away quickly. The light outside was so bright that I just saw two figures walking in. The one on the left was carrying a huge object that looked like a horn, and had their arm linked to the one on the right.

When the two figures actually got into the building I finally saw their faces. Erza was so pretty I was jealous. I looked from her to the person next to her and my face met a mask. It was a purplish color with black waves. It was really pretty except for the teeth on it which were kind of terrifying. I knew what the mask was. It was called The Mask of Judgement, or at least, that's what everyone calls it. I knew it belonged to Fairy Tail but didn't know whose it was. I'm assuming that it means that the person is Sidus.

Erza was talking with everyone about what's been happening over the past two weeks and for some odd, terrifying reason, the person behind the mask seemed to be looking straight at me the whole time. I moved right and left but the gaze never left my face. It was really nerve-wracking and even more so when the figure left Erza's side, whose demeanor changed right away at the disappearance of contact, and headed straight for me. He got right up in front of me and put his mask mere inches from my face. He looked up and down and then spoke.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia right?" It was one simple question that ruined what I was trying to do, keep everyone from finding out about my family.

"How did you know that?" I asked him.

"Oh, I just make it a habit to know as much as I can about everything. So, does anyone else here know who you are?" He explained, and I don't know how I felt about his thirst for knowledge.

"No, I kind of thought that it'd be better if no one here knew about my family because I thought they would send me back to that place." I told him, averting my eyes.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. No matter where you come from, who you are, or what you did in the past, as long as you try your hardest to be the best you can be, Fairy Tail is for you. But, if you like, I will hold my tongue and let it be your place to tell the rest of the guild members about where you come from. Did you come by yourself to join or did someone bring you?" This guy was actually pretty nice. Intimidating, but nice.

"I was originally going to come by myself but I met Natsu in Hargeon. He saved me from a bunch of pirates but kind of destroyed half the town. He was mad that the leader of the pirates was A. pretending to be him and B. pretending to be a Fairy Tail member." His response to that was a hefty sigh and a hand to the forehead.

"That sounds so much like Natsu that I wouldn't even think you're lying. What kind of magic did he use? Oh and what kind of magic do you use?" I don't know why he was asking about the pirate.

"He was using a fire kind of magic. It's kind of like Macao's. And I'm a Celestial Spirit Wizard." I told him.

"Bora. Never did like that guy. Or his guild. Honestly, who names their guild 'Titan Nose'? It doesn't make any sense. Though, I do wonder what the story behind it is. Anyways, I know I just met you, but I'm glad you're okay. OH, if you're a Celestial Wizard I have something for you. Consider it a welcoming gift." He started pulling something out of his belt pouch. It was a Celestial Key.

"This is they key for Sagittarius. I got it awhile back, I don't have the ability to use it and there weren't any Celestial Wizards in Fairy Tail and I feel deeply for the Spirits because they descend from Star Magic which is what I use. So here you are," he said as he handed it to me, "and also, I have a relic from the Spirit World that I found during my travels. Fleuve d'étoiles. Normally I would keep it, but seeing how Celestial Wizards can't always summon their spirits, they need a back up, and this is a really powerful whip. Please do not lose it, it'd be a tragedy if it was lost to this world."

"Wow Sidus, thank you. I didn't know what to expect when I met you but you're a lot nicer than I imagined."

"Oh, I wouldn't call it 'nice'. It's really just because I have a soft spot for Celestial Wizards. If you weren't one, you'd probably be really scared right now. But, you are, so I think you'll be fine in my book, unless of course you do something that results in the danger of everyone in the guild. Tread carefully." He explained to me as he pulled his hood down and took his mask off. I was kind of shocked at what I saw. I've never seen anything like it. Onyx black skin, purple eyes, blue hair that was shorter on the sides and back and styled up, but looked kind of like bedhead at the same time. In simple terms, I thought it was beautiful. It's like the kind of beauty you see in the stars. Heh, that's kind of ironic I guess someone could say. Though, I do kind of wonder what his magic is like.

There was nothing said after that, and he walked off towards where Erza was talking with some other guild members. It made me curious so I went to find that Gray guy to ask him about it. I hadn't talked to him much so I thought it would be a good conversation opener.

"Hey Gray, I have a question." I said as I walked up to him at the table he was at.

"Yeah?" He didn't seem to interested and continued eating.

"Is there something between Sidus and Erza? I noticed her body language changed a little bit when Sidus came to talk to me."

"Oh, that. Nobody really knows, it's kind of a 'don't ask don't tell' thing with them. Nobody asks so they don't tell. But I can say that they've been friends for their whole life, though they haven't always been next to each other. Here at Fairy Tail, our feelings are what keeps us going and I honestly don't think there's feelings as strong as theirs. The feelings of care that radiate off of them towards each other and the guild members is stronger than anything I've ever felt. They may seem scary but I think that's because of their overwhelming protectiveness of all of us. Erza's been with us since she was ten and Sidus since he was twelve. They were separated from each other at five years old. I think it a stroke of fate that they met again. That was six years ago. After what they had gone through, I don't think it's odd that they want to keep everyone here safe and alive."

"What do you mean 'gone through'?" I asked him.

"Not my place to tell you. Once they trust you enough, you'll find out."

"Oh…"

It was about an hour after Erza and Sidus got back, when they brought Natsu and Gray by the bar. I was talking with Mirajane and we heard what they were saying.

"Natsu, Gray, while we were finishing this job, we heard a troubling rumor." Sidus began to speak first.

"And usually this would be something for the Master to decide but we want to settle it quickly so we decided ourselves. So, we ask that you lend us your power." Erza finished for the two of them.

Natsu and Gray looked towards each other with a look of annoyance when Mirajane started talking.

"Something like this has never happened before. Sidus and Erza together are more powerful than anything anyone's ever seen but the four of them together… This is the ultimate team. I don't think anything can really stand against them."

"We leave tomorrow. Be prepared." Sidus stated.


End file.
